the miyakusoo and bobin too
by TonyGurl4444
Summary: thsi is mii 1st stry butt it is relly gud!1 nejiXoc and others. PLZ R&R! plz. dnot flame i h8 u if u do. bc ths is a gud stori and if u dnt likee it dont red t!1!


THE MIYAKUUSOu and bobbin

BY: TONY

Miyakousou has the most beutiful blond-ish green shade of hair and yellow-blue eyes that glimmered like some champagne. It was very beautiful like her hair and shiny face. her face was not shiny becus she was greasy like a rat because she had orange stripes. she was very purty and thats why they liked her.

they liked her becas she was nice and beautiful. her bff was naruto and she hated nejji because thay were childhood rivalss. he was 13 and she was 12. naruto wass 12 too. they were best friends because he had stripes too but his were black. he said "u hav stripes 2" 2 her on the first day of ninja school and they formed a long and strong bond like Glad cling wrap when its stuck on something.

one day neji smiled n her general direction and she found herself getting embarassed especially when it was that lady who she forgot her name. "i forgot yur name she says. "oh" the girl say back. no answer to miyakuusous question. she didnt care that much. she needed to ask naruto for the answer but he said "i dont know believe it".she wasnt too happy cuz she was mad.

the necst day she was over it though. she ate ramen wit him ad had a great day. she brushed her hair that nite. she hated neji and would never like him even as a frend. he was smiling alot at everyone.

the next day miyakusu talks to naruto and they fighted neji. her power was hipnosis sometimes she hypinosiss herself. she was fighting neji

neji:i hate you nejji said

miyak:ihate you

tthey hate eachother. alot they ahte. she was fighting them and then she was like i love u and kissed him and he did two. and them sshe was actually under hjipppnosis and he hated haer and she hated hi m ad yhet screame d i was undr hipnosis when they were done with thhere peck. and he was mad an d she sweas mad and naru was mad and they all hugged to git over it and they ewere happy until the nekst day. when thay fought again like bros and siss./ tehne naruto and his gang came up and stopped them and theni thay got mad and there wa a mess of ripped flesh aand blue, pink, green, blonde, black hair and everyone was in pain. they ran to the hospitl and got treeated right away. thn they were happy again and ten neji said he liked miyak and she punched him in the face and thenn miyak was back at the hospital. and tehy wre happy again but then they had another battle. they fought and fought and fought for 3 days strayt and thwey werent very happy itll they went to tthe hospital and got ramenss and appoligised and suddenyl they saw bobin trhere frined frombabyhood. and then they were all happy again. bobboin was nice to everone and he liked peaches and cream and NOT ramen like everbody else. he was had green stripes! he was handsome now they said. bobbin had to fight now though. they watched him. he beet up deidara and choji and miyak too! miyauso was very mad but bobbin said it was ok! bobbinn was tired so he fewll asleep but the rest stayed up. tenten came to there tents and said hi but had to leave becaus eshe couldnt stay but said they could fight her tomorrow. then rock lee came over with guy and they stayed for a while and then ran laps.

the next moring evreybdi woke u p nd there stuff wuz gone and htye weren't happy at all. "wate" Miyak said. "wi can hav najji luk thru the forest 4 are stuff wit his werd eyes (an: srry 4got wat they called!) butt neji said "no b/c u hit me." nd Miyak sai d "so srry nejji plz help us tho. if nt 4 mehten 4 maybe som1 else k?" butt neji sai "no ill do it 4 cuz i have a crush on u" and miyak blushed in frunt ov every1. Nejjis did his werd eyes thing an everybudy was impress xsept miyak cuz hii embarassesd her in funt of naru who wuz her bff.

Thay fund there stuff bc of nejis weid eyes so thay wre so happy and the thanked naji.

"thnx naji" sayd lee. "no prob frend" sed neji saying. "wut I can do for othesr" but Miyak wans't happy at al so she pnuchde hem n th face + she pnuched lee cuz he bothered her.

2 be cont.


End file.
